paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Taylor AKA Aqua-Girl
Miranda is a Female Superheroine that is a Member of the European Great 8, she's also the only Atlantean team member on the team. Info Miranda Taylor was born in London England, but she was raised in Atlantis.. her father is the Brother to the king of Atlantis/ International superhero Aquadog (Anthro equivalent of Aqua man) making her Royalty amongsts the Atlanteans (She is the Royal advisor).. she is Good friends with Keaton Carter, and she highly respects him, as so her sister or half-Sister Amanda Curry.. she visits her mother in England a lot too, that being her second home.. Aquadog soon made reservations fir her to be in the Euro Great 8- seeing that she was a skilled warrior and had great leadership skills, she now resides in the Euro Great 8 tower.. and the first Non- Atlantean person she made friends with was Emily, also known as Robin Hood. Appearances These are the appearances of both Miranda Taylor and her alter ego Aqua-Girl. Miranda Miranda is a beautiful Wolf/Jackal mix with shining Ocean blue eyes, she has a Slim and athletic body build.. she stands at 5'6 feet tall, she has Long white Hair which she has in a ponytail most of the time. Her atlantean clothing consists of a Blue Swimshirt, Black swimpants, and Blue/black shoes. Her Clothing (On land) consists of either a Blue t-shirt or tank top shirt with Black Shorts or pants with blue or black shoes or boots. Aqua-Girl Aqua-Girl's Outfit is a Blue Longsleeved top with silver outlining on it, she wears Black gloves as well, a Silver metal belt around her waist, black leggings with Blue boots. Personality Miranda can be a Kind, caring individual if she wants to be to certain people, or she can be a persons worst nightmare.. she likes to hang out with her Atlantean and Land dwelling friends, and she also likes to train and master more skills, combat or water based.. She doesn't tolerate anynonses from anyone either.. Every once in awhile she's chill out and be lazy for a day, but after that she'll be back to her old self. Bio WIP.. Abilities & Weapon(s) Aqua-Girl being an Atlantean is capable of doing numerous things.. Abilities Being related to the King of Atlantis, Aqua-Girl can breathe Underwater, she also has an exceptional Swimming ability, she can also communicate with Sea life telepathically. And just like Aquadog and some other fellow atlanteans, she has Super strength, making her pretty useful on Land and in the Sea, she's also Durable making her have almost inpenatrable skin under her fur. When on land, she also sometimes use water based attacks lie her Water Whip, Water Lasso, and Water Armor abilities.. Weapon Aqua-Girl has only one weapon, her trusty Blue Trident.. this Trident is capable of doing many things, summoning lightning and even penetrating the most hardest of metals, Miranda is almost unstoppable when she has this weapon in her hands.. Trivia These are extra things about Miranda.. Crush Miranda doesn't have a Crush yet, she is Bisexual, meaning she likes Males and Females, she doesn't have any interests yet.. (I will be looking for Heroe/Heroine crushes..) Family *Arthur Curry/Aqua-Dog -Uncle *Andrew Curry -Father *Madison Taylor -Mother *Amanda Curry -Half-Sister Affiliations and Allies *Euro Great 8 *US Great 8 *Justice League *Aquatic 8 *Keaton Carter/Shark -Childhood friend *Arthur Curry/Aqua-Dog -Uncle/King of the Sea *Superdog/Krypto Kent -Ally/friend of Uncle Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Heroine Category:Superheroine Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Bisexual Category:Strong Category:Euro Great 8 Category:Wolf Category:Jackal Category:Hybrids Category:Skilled Category:Great 8 member Category:Euro Great 8 member